A lake of hopes
by black shadow
Summary: I finish my fic but it will not be the last I write
1. A lake of hopes

Hi Im bag again. I whant you to know that if some boby have a idea for me and can help me whit mi work please e-mail me at dan_chat25@hotmail.com or badguy@microsoft.com I hope you e-mail me well up to the history. It take place some years afrter 02 itïs a Mishiro Sorato, Mimou and Taiora hope you like it.  
Disclaimer I donït own digimon.  
  
A lake of hope  
  
It was a cold day in Odaiba in a few weeks it will be chrismas that was one of many preoccupations that Mimi was having -Oh please take the phone take the phone- Mimi had moved back from New York some years later of the defeact of Malomiotismon she is now 18 years old. She had plain something for chrismas for all her friends cause she hate pass a day like this alone -Please... Please... Please-  
  
-Izumi recidence Izzy speaking-  
  
-Hi koushiro-  
  
-Oh Mimi stop calling me Koushiro I hate my real name-  
  
-Sorry, hey all our friends are gona pass 3 weeks at the digiworld do you wanït to come-  
  
-Why not-  
  
-Ok cath ya later Oh we part tomorrow see us in Taiïs house ok-  
  
-Kay-  
  
-Bye-  
  
then Mimi turn off the phone -This is gona be good I canït wait- -Mimi I know youïre ancious but we have to sleep tomorrow weïll have fun, kay?- Sora Mimiïs best friend was living whit her -Kay Sora night Palmon, Sora, Bigyomon- -Good night Mimi- and every one get to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
How was at the phone Izzy -Ah it was Mimi she invited us to a vacations in the digital world Matt- -Kay when- Izzyïs room mate Matt ask him -Tomorrow- -Oooooooooooooohhhhh no- -What?- -I was going to sleep, now we have prepare for tomorrow- -Donït be lasy Matt- Tentomon Izzyïs partner yelled at Matt sarcastly- -Well ok Iïll help- -Sorry Matt- -No problem Izz-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day all the digidestiners arrived at Taiïs house for the trip -Welcome every boby- Tai welcomed every body wile Izzy prepare the computer for the trip -Ok itïs ready come on- then a blue light came out of Izzyïs laptop and the arrived at the digital world -Hey every body we are back Tai we will meet you at the chrismas party in 3 weeks kay- -Kay agumon teke care- -Lets go agumon- Tentomon called his friends -Were are they going Tai?- -Donït worry Sora they have another camp at the other side of the lake- -Ok- -Hey we have to make the tentïs hurry up then we can have fun- Jyou yelled at every body.  
  
When they finished it was time to eat every body were eating but jyou was just resting in the floor thinking -This is a good chance to tell her how I feel but Iïm afraid of be rejected why? I canït just tell her that I love her Why?- Jyou have secretly a cruch on Mimi but he canït tell her for fear of losing her -I hope some day Iïll be able to tell Mimi- -Tell me what Jyou?- Mimi was behind him the last thing you said was a loud thought -AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh Mimi what are you doing here- she then sit a side of him -Well I only wanted to know why arenït you whit the others?- -Well I was just tinking- -thinking what Jyou- -Well that Illoveedyou- -Can you said it in Japanese- -I looove you- -Ah Jyou I donït know you feel that way about me I...I...donït know what to say- -Donït say anything Mimi I know when Iïm rejected- -No Iïm not rejecting you Iïm only saying that I donït expec to much from you I think that in a part I love you to but in the other I donït know- -Mimi can you just give me a chance?- -But I- -Please Mimi- -Well I guess I can- -Oh tanks Mimi you help me to much- Then Jyou stared to hug Mimi but they didnït saw that somebody had saw them. -No Mimi this canït be true- It was Izzy and he wasnït happy at what had happened.  
  
The next mornig Matt came out of his tent -*Yawm* hey Izz wake up Itïs a great day...eh Izz- Matt walked to the lake and then he saw Izzy crying near the lake -Hey Izz are you ok- Izzy turn to face him -Do you see Iïm ok?- -Oh men what are you crying about?- -I donït whant to talk about it- -Why Izzy Iïm your friend you know you can trust me- -Yes I know that Matt- -Then tell me- -Well I saw Mimi and Jyou togheter- -And what have that of bad- -That they started a relationship- -And- -And? That I love her- Izzy said whit a very angry voice- -Oh sorry about that Izzy I donït know what to say- -I canït belive this- -Donït worry Izzy love will find a way- -I hope so- -Well Iïll think about something to help you but first you have to stop crying and callm down- -Ok ok ok Iïm callm please help me- -Iïll try but is not that easy-  
  
To be continue  
  
Well this is a part of My fic hope you like it donït worry Iïll post more son please I need your reviws  
  
  
  
  



	2. A digicombat for love

Hey it's me again thanks for your reviews I hope it continue like it Iïll try hard, and sorry for all the mistakes at the first fic it was cause my keyboard was a bit broken and I have to change some leters. Again I donït own digimon so please donït hate me for that.  
  
Digicombat for love  
  
The digidestiners were having troubles but this time it wasn't a evil digimon. Matt was thinkig of a solution to Izzy's problem he was worried about him and he'll try the best to help him, but he have another thing in his head -Sora- the girl of his dreams. He know that he promise Izzy to help him whit his problem but he could not take her out of his head so he get inside of her tent he was surprise to se her awake -Good mornig Matt do you need something- -Ah actually yes I want to talk whit you- Matt said whit his face red like a tomato -Ok just let me get dress I'll see you at the lake in five minuts kay- -kay see you then-   
  
-Oh Mimi why I didn't tell you? Stupid me stupid me- Izzy was know more than desperate -Hey Koushiro- -Ah... Mimi?- At the moment he heard Mimi's voice he stop crying -Yes it's me what are you doing alone- -I... want to be alone like always- -What are you talking about Koushiro?- There was a moment of silence then Izzy spoke -Mimi I saw you whit Jyou yesterday- -Oh I guess you know now well is that bad?- -No Itïs not bad- -then why are you crying for- -Because... because... I thing I love you- -Oh really I lov... hey wait a second I'm whit Jyou... oh my God- -Good luck Mimi I hope you'll be happy whit him- Then Izzy ran off to the camp -Koushiro wait Oh what I have done? Thatïs why I was so scared to be whit Jyou I think I love Izzy too-   
  
Matt was now at the lake he was scared about what he was going to say but if he has a chance it was this, it was now snowing -Matt here Iïm what was it?- Sora arrived -Well Sora I just want to ask you some things- -Kay what?- -Do you have a boyfriend- -Nop why?- -Well I- It was a moment of silence between them -What?- -I whant to give you this- He handed a ring to Sora -Oh Matt it's beautifull thanks- -But it is not only a giff I want to say you that...that...- -Yes?- -I love you- -Ah ah ah really?- -Yes- then Sora stared to cry -what I hurt you- -No is only that I love you to- Then Sora gave Matt a big kiss in the lips, now they're blushing -Oh Sora I fell like the luckiest guy in all the world- -Me to girl of course- -Can we go for a walk- -It'll be a pleasure  
  
-Izzy, Koushiro wait please- -Go away I want to be alone- -Please Koushiro- -Please let me alone- Mimi had been running behind Izzy for a long time now -Izzy please I didn't whant to hurt you please wait- then Izzy stopped -I know... it's just...it's just that... I can't understeant why?- -why what? Please Izzy calm down and talk to me- -I can't belive I don't tell you early- -Koushiro I really love Jyou but not more like you- That last words that came out of Mimi's mouth make Izzy feel better -What have you said?- -That I love you more than Jyou- -Really- -Yes- -Then why have you been whit Jyou all this time because I didn't want to hurt him this is so confuse I love you but I don't want to hurt Jyou- -I understand Mi...- Izzy was cut by a kiss that Mimi gave to him then he was shoked -Mimi why do you make that?- -Well I wanted to know how it feel and it was good- -But but but- -I'll talk whit Jyou to be whit you- -Ok- -Good night Koupi- -Good night Mim's- But they didn't saw that Jyou was sping them  
  
That night Tai get out of his tent at the same time that Jyou -Hey Jyou what are you doing awake so early- -Well I have to talk whit Izzy and you- -Well I thing I get the flu is to cold here Iïm going to Sora's tent for some medicine- -Kay- then Tai entered to Sora's tent Sora? Are you awake?- -Um now Iïm tanks Tai- -Oh sorry can you come whit me- -Ok but not to long I don't want to be sick tomorrow- -Kay- 5 minutes later Sora was out -So what do you want- -I't take so long but know I have the courage to tell you I love you Sora I want you to be whit me please- -Tai Iïm so sorry but Iïm whit Matt sorry- -Oh never mind Sora It's ok well I hope he take good care of you-  
  
Izzy was sleeping when Jyou wake him up -Izzy Izzy wake up- -*Yawm* hey Jyou whatïs up- come whit me- They walked out of the camp a few meters then Jyou turn and he hit Izzy in the face -Ouch­ hey men what was that for?- -For Mimi- -What?­- -She was mine I hate you- Then Jyou throwed him down the hill and he let him inconscius  
  
To be continue  
  
Sorry my time is out  
  
  



	3. Digital love

Iïm here readers whit another part of my fic, sorry for post it to late, again I don't own digimon  
  
Digital Love  
  
The digidestiners woke up a day in the digiworld and they notice something -Hey have somebody know were is Izzy?- Mimi questioned every one -No but he could be at the lake or maybe he co for a walk- Tai the leader of the group answered -and you Matt? he was in the same tent that you- Sora questioned his new boyfriend -I haven't seen him since I went to bed- -What about you Jyou you're looking for him or not?- -He told me he was going for a walk he's ok trust me-   
  
Izzy woke up but he was hurt cause the hit he take after Jyou push him down hill -Oooh my head, Augh­ oh that's what I need a broken leg Ouch Jyou is going pay for that, were I am? This place don't look familiar- Izzy take a look to the forest that was covered whit snow -It's going to be very hard to get to the camp in this condition- Izzy stared to walk across the snow whit not a certain point of where he was-  
  
-Jyou are you sure that Izzy is looking for food- Mimi asked ti Jyou worried about Izzy -Yes I'm sure Mimi- -Sorry for saying this but I don't trust you- -And why is that for?- -Cause Izzy got off like 4 hours ago- -And what have to do that whit me?- -Cause you're not worried about him, what is happening to you?- -Nothing if you care to much for him why don't you look for him?- Jyou yelled at Mimi whit very mad voice -Well that's what I'm going to do!- Mimi yelled back -Yeah go and kiss you're new boyfriend!- then Mimi turn to see Jyou -My new boyfriend?- -Yes I saw you and Izzy kissing, how can you do that to me I thing you loved me- -Jyou of course I love you- -That's not true!- Jyou yelled at Mimi and then he ran of -Jyou oh no I can't believe it he had loved me and I let him go how can I be so cruel...*sniff*... Jyou-  
  
-Know were I am- Izzy had been walking about hours and he was tired -Oh I can't hold it any longer I just have to rest ouch- -Hello little human- a voise called behind him -What the... Ah!- -Time to eat- a big kuwagamon attack the but he missed and Izzy used this to ran away -Oh my god how I get in this?- -You can run but I will eat you I like to play whit my food- -Heeeeeeeeeeeelp-  
  
-What was that- Matt heard Izzy's -Yelp -What was what?- -Come on everybody it's Izzy -What how could it be- Jyou questioned to himself - I thought I beat him- -Come on Jyou this way-  
  
-Ahahahah *cougt* I can't run more my leg is killing me- then Izzy fall down -I catch you hehehe- -Super thunder- -Ouch How hit me- -Tentomon- Izzy yelled at the bug digimon -Yes Izzy I'm here but I think I need a little help- -Ok digivolve- -Tentomon digivolve to .... Kabuterimon- -Oh this is going to be interesting I will eat Kabuterimon- -Just try it Electro shock- -Aauhhg you will not win that easy scizor claw- Kabuterimon was hit by the attack and he fall to the ground -I thing I won know to eat- -Close you're mouth electro shok-Aaaaahhhh Um jumy- Then Kuwagamon turned in to data- -Izzy are you ok- -Yes kabuterimon I'm ok- Then Izzy lose the concience.   
  
-Hey I can see him- Matt yelped to everybody -Koushiro- Mimi ran over to Izzy -But how this happened- Jyou questioned him again -Koushiro please wake up please- -Oooh oh- -Koushiro?- -Mimi aught why are you crying - -I was scared please koushiro don't make me this again- -*cough* I will try- -Hey Izzy how make you this- Tai the leader of the group asked him, then Izzy turn to see Jyou -Ah actually it was... kuwagamon he attacked me but Tentomon saved me- -Thanks to god you are ok Izz- -Thanks for care Matt well can somebody tell me were is the camp I'm a bit lose-  
  
At the camp -Izzy I want to talk whit you- -Well I thik you won't hurt me this time- -No I won't why you don't accused me- -Cause I know you was jealous and I thought if I were in your place what should I do well I thought in throw you down hill- -Izzy I want you to forgive me I don't know what I was thinking- -It's ok Jyou but the next time you get mat whit me don't be so cruel- -I promise- -Well lets go to the camp-  
  
-Koushiro- -Mimi stop calling me Koushiro My name is Izzy- -I know but I like calling you Koushiro but that's not the point- -What do you need- -Koushiro I know Jyou make you tis why are you keeping it in secret- -Cause he is my friend and he only did it cause he was jealous it's not his fault- -Jealous? Jealous of what?- -He know you kissed me- -Only for that?- -You hurt him, you said you loved him- Yes but it was an act reaction I didn't mind to say that- -I love you more than anything Mimi and you know I will do every think for you- -I know what do you want me to do change your bends- Mimi said that pointing to Izzy's broken arm and his leg -No it's ok I need you to talk whit Jyou please- -I don't know- -Why because I still fell something for him I love you but I don't want to finish whit Jyou for some reason *sniff (staring to cry)* I don't know what to do- Izzy stared to hug Mimi -Weel Mimi I think you still love Jyou I gees you should talk to him andI don't mind how of us you choice I want you to know that I don't mind about that cause I love you and I will forever although you're not whit me- -Are you really sure Koushiro- -Yes- -I will thik about it and tanks for not get mad-  
  
Matt and Sora were walking the forest once again -Matt promise me that you will not let me- -I promise Sora you can trust on me- -Close the promise whit a kiss- -Well I thik yes- then they entered in a kiss that last about 5 minutes -I love you Matt- -And I love you whit all my heard- at the shadows somebody was looking them -That Stupid Matt I will kill you someday- It was Tai and he was very angry -Sora is mine and only mine-  
  
To be continued  
  
Well I don't have anymore in mind I gees I will kill somebody please review and I will think on it if you want somebody dead just inform me.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Snow storm

Hi I'm here thanks for read my fics I hope you like them again I don't own digimon  
  
The storm  
  
Now It was the even of Christmas and the digidestiners were making the preparatives for the party Izzy was now out of his bandages -Koushiro can you help me whit the food honey- -Sure Mimi sorry Matt now you'll have to go for wood whit Tai- -No problem Izz- -Hey Matt- Tai called for behind -Hey Tai can you help me to look for some wood- -Yes I think it'll be ok- then both stared to walk across the forest when Tai stopped -Hey Matt I think I found some wood- -Really were- when Matt turned to see he was hit by a pise of wood and he rest unconscious -In you're head sorry Matt but there is only one Sora and I deserved her- then Tai walked of  
  
At the camp every thing was ready for the party -Mmmmm it smell delicious I can't wait to Christmas- -Sorry Izzy you'll have to wait- -Can I take a little pise Mimi of that cake?- Izzy asked her whit the mouth fill of water -No Izzy you'll have to wait- -Well ok- -Hey guys have you seen Matt- Sora called whit a worried face -Yes I tell him to get some wood- Izzy answered her -But It was hours ago- -Yes I now I'll go look for him- Then Izzy ran into the forest to look for his friend -Why are you so worried about him?- -Because I worried for him... like you does for Izzy-   
  
-Matt­ Matt­ were are you- Izzy screamed whit no answer then he froze when he saw Matt covered whit snow like froze -Matt­ Matt please wake up- then Matt stared to move -Izzy? I..ii..i.ii.is that you?- -Yes Matt It's me what happened- -Ta...ta..Tai hit me and he let me here- -Yes I see come on we have to get back to the camp can you walk?- -I don't thing so It's to difficult for me to get up- -Ok I'll carry you to the camp- Then Izzy take Matt off of the snow and he carried him. Then a storm of snow began  
  
-Hurry up take everything inside the house­- Sora screamed to everybody -Jyou take the food in- -Ok Tai but help me whit it- -Ok here we go- Tai and Jyou take the food -Sora were are you going?- Mimi screamed -Matt is still in the forest I have to find him- -Wait I go whit you- -Why?- -Izzy is still there- -Girls wait- Tai took Sora's hand while Jyou took Mimi's -Let us go Jyou- -Sorry Mimi but I can't make that- Then Tai and Jyou grabbed them inside *slap* -Hey what was that for Sora?- -It was for not let me go to find Matt­ *sniff*- -Don't worry Sora He and Izzy will be ok *sniff*- -I don't like to admitted it but I hope Izzy is ok- Jyou told the girl's trying to comfort them but he made it worst -I didn't knew this was going to happen I hope Matt is ok- Tai though   
  
-Matt Matt wake up I don't want you to die wake up- -Izzy is very cold here I can't take it any longer- -No Matt­ I came here for you and I will not let you here I found a cave we'll stay there for some time you'll not die here, do you heard me?­- -Ok I will try but don't expect to much for me- Izzy take Matt to a cave and he stared to make some fire -Izzy I don't think I can make it Tai opened a cut on my head- -I now Matt I'll try to health it just don't move- Then Izzy put some leaf in Matt's cut -Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh­ Izzy that hurt- -I know but it will help don't move- -Arrrrgh­ ok it's hot auch- -Now try to get up- -Yes but I fell a bit exhausted- -Drink this it will give you power to continue- -Wait a second are you saying we are going to walk across the snow at this conditions- -Yes just think in Sora what will she think if she see you like this- -You'll get to the camp and I will help you so don't say you can't I know you want to see Sora I wan't to see Mimi but first we have to fight to make it- -Yes Izz I'm whit you- Then the walked off to find the camp  
  
-Pour Izzy... why this have to happen- -Don't worry Mimi Izzy is out of his bandages his is ok- -Sora he is not ok he wanted to get out of them so I put them away but he is not in good- -He will return- I was Jyou that had heard the girls discussion -I know but Izzy is hurt I don't know if he would make it- -I know he would I know Izzy and he will not die he could make it one time he can make it again- -Jyou is right Izzy and Matt will return they have to so please girls don't cry they will come back- Said a serious Tai knowing all the true that the 2 were injured but he as a lieder have to calm the group  
  
-Matt are you sure you can walk by yourself?­- Yes Izz Come on we can still get to the camp in time­- -Matt be careful whit that...­- -Augh oh my leg­- -Hole hey Matt are you ok?­- -Ahg Izzy I think I broke my leg­- -Come on I will carry you­- they continued walking but they were still to far of the camp at the storm the vision was getting worst in question of minutes they will lost it -Matt don't sleep please­- -Izzy I'm only a touble for you let me here I'll not make it... I can't walk and I difficultly can move­- -I will not let you here you are my friend and think that is the last thing that Sora will heard of you, Do you want Sora to now that you give up before you can see her again?­- -No I don't?­ I will not give up I will fight or I will die in the intent­- -That was what I wanted to heard-   
  
At the digimons camp house tentomon was talking whit Sora by a cellular phone -What Izzy and Matt are lost in the forest but...- -Yes Izzy was looking for Matt and we haven't seen them for hour- -Thanks for informed us- and then Tentomon turn the cellular off -Tentomon Lets look for Matt and Izzy- -Ok Gabumon- Then they digivolved into Garurumon and Kabuterimon and they ran into the forest looking for their friends-  
  
-Augh­- Izzy fall down -Izzy? Izzy are you ok? What happened?­- -Ugh I don't know my leg and my arm stared to hurt I guess it is cause I take out my bandages­- -Oh I can understand now can you continue- -Yes I'll try come on we are near of the camp­- -Kay but I think we have a trouble­- Matt said pointing to a snowolfmon group It was a digimon in form of a white wolf and it is very brave and eat all kind of meat -Izzy you know everything what should we do?­- -I think the answer is run­- they ran off but a bit slow by the injures in their legs -Izzy I don't want you to be scared but the snowolfmon is making bigger­- -I know just continued running­- -ELECTRO SHOCK- -EXPLOSIVE ROAR- -What the hey they are Kabuterimon and Garurumon they found us- Matt screamed at his friend The attacks of the digimons scared the Snowolfmons group  
  
It has passed a long time now and the group haven't seen their 2 missed friends -I can't take it any more I have to found Izzy- -Mimi wait­- -What Sora?- -It have been a long time now they are dead there is nothing we can do- -Izzy is not dead I know he is alive- Then at the moment that Mimi opened the door she saw -Izzy is that you?- -Yes Mimi- -Izzy­- Mimi hug Izzy whit all her love then Matt entered the house -Matt?- -Yes Sora I came back- Sora hug Matt like Mimi did whit Izzy, -I though I will not see you again Izzy- -At a moment I though the same Mimi- They entered in a passionate kiss and the same whit Matt and Sora  
  
Well it was the end for now I will post the last part son   
  



	5. Digital-x-mas

This is the end *sniff* but it was good at the time I will miss it well I finally finish the fic but I will continue in the writing. Again I don't own digimon  
  
Digi-x-mas  
  
Matt and Izzy returned form the forest about time -Matt what happened to you?, you have a big cut in the bag of you're head- At the moment Tai heard that he stared to tremble and Matt saw him like that -Well I fall down and I hit my head whit a rock you don't have to worry Izzy helped me- -He take care of you?- -Well you can said so- -Izzy I want to tanks you for all you did- -Me to Izz If you don't were there I sure will be dead at this moment- Izzy stared to blush when he heard that -Ah no problem guys- -Koushiro I want to tanks you for you're return- Then Mimi give Izzy another kiss in the lips -Well guys I think we have to sleep tomorrow we will have a party remember- whit this everyone get to sleep   
  
Tai and Matt were the only ones awake Tai had pass by the camp house to verify that nobody were awake. He pass by Mimi and Izzy's room and then to his room knowing that Jyou was sleeping finally he entered Sora's room, she was sleeping then he turned to talk whit Matt -Matt?- -Mm what?- -Why don't you said I hit you?- -Well Tai first you're my friend second you were jealous number 3 I didn't mind to said it- -Are you sure you are forgiving me- -Yes you can take it like that- -Matt sorry I don't know what was I thinking I only... You know- -Yes I know just lets make like nothing happened, kay?- -Ok-  
  
The next morning everything was ready for the party Izzy and Matt were bandages -I hate this thinks- -jejeje Don't worry Izz It will be only for 3 weeks and I have one in my head and my right leg- -I know but now I can't use my computer- -Yes you can't- a voice call behind him -Mimi?- -But now you can have a good time whit me- -Hehehe I know- Sora the called Matt -Matt come here please I want to give you something- -Coming­ see you later Izz- -Kay Matt-  
  
Matt catch up whit Sora -What?- -A little kiss- she kissed Matt softly -That wasn't the reason you called- -Nop I just wanted to have a date whit you after Christmas What about the cinema- -It will be all right whit me- they stared to walk holding hands (not to far you know what ca happen -_-)   
  
Tai was at the river whit Jyou both were sads by the problem whit the girls -Tai I think you make the same think I did, didn't you?- -What?- -Tell me the true you hit Matt whit a stick in the bag of his head?- -Ye...yes I actually was- -Knew it- -But I know you threw Izzy down and you broke his leg and one of his arms- -Yes it was me but if Mimi hear that she is going kill me- -The same whit Sora- -I know that Mimi is whit Izzy know but I'm happy because she is happy whit him- -I think I fell the same about Matt I don't care if Sora don't love me I only want her to be Happy I don't care whit how she is-  
  
At the night the party stared -Merry Christmas­- Mimi yelled at her friends -Can we open the presents?- -No Tai you will have to wait- -Yes Tai is a tradition wait to midnight to open the presents- Jyou told Tai -But when is mid night? I can't wait- -You only have to wait 5 hours it will not hurt you- Izzy said to Tai -Koushiro what will we do till mid night- -Well Mimi I think we have to kill the time playing- -Yes truth or dare- Sora Yelled -Noooooooooooo­- then all the boys stared to ran away -Hey Koushiro come back here- -No Mimi I know you girls you have very crazy ideas- Than Mimi make a puppy eyes face -Please Koushiro do it for me- -Ok Mimi I will play- -I will play to is not good that a boy play alone whit girls- Matt protest -If Matt play me to- -And if Tai play me to- Jyou finished- now everybody were in the game excluding the digimons that were having a digiritual   
  
-Ok I start- Sora said -Izzy truth or dare-  
  
-Truth-   
  
-Do you love Mimi or is only a trick to make Jyou jealous-  
  
-It's true I love her-Izzy answered blushing -My turn Matt truth or dare?-  
  
-I know you Izzy you're bad whit dares I chose dare-  
  
-I know you will said that so I planed one, I dare you to paint you're hair in pink and let Mimi put lips pen (not a kiss) in you're lips and let it in there all the game-  
  
-Hey that's not you you're bad in this ooh no ok I will- Then Mimi put lips pen in Matt's lips and she colored her hair -Izzy you will pay for that -Tai truth or dare-  
  
_ah ah dare-   
  
-I dare you to stay in underwear all the game-  
  
-Hey no I will not-  
  
-Come on Tai is a game- Sora complained  
  
-Well ok- and he took off his clothes excluding his underwear -Burrr it's cold Sora truth or dare-  
  
-Truth-  
  
-Do you fell something for me-  
  
everyone looked at Tai -Well I think a part of me still love you but I'm whit Matt you know-  
  
-Yes it was what I wanted to know-   
  
-Mm Mimi truth or dare-  
  
-Dare-  
  
-I dare you to kiss Jyou-  
  
-No I can't I...- She was cut by Izzy  
  
-It's ok Mimi is only one-  
  
-Well if you said so- Mimi kissed Jyou for 2 seconds but it was to much for him  
  
-Ahahahaha I fell good-  
  
-Yack remember me to never do that again his mouth stinks-  
  
-Jyou truth or dare-  
  
-Truth-  
  
-When was the last time you brush you're teeth-  
  
-Well since 3 weeks-  
  
-Giug I want to vomit-  
  
-Well guys it's time to open the presents- Tai said   
  
(nothing important happened) -Well know were going back to home- Izzi said -We know but be sure we will return- -Yes we will Mimi- Jyou finished  
  
At Sora's house -Well I guess I have to go- -Yes I know Matt but take this whit you- she gave him a kiss in the lips -Good night my love- -Good night honey-  
  
At Mimi's house -Thanks for take me home Koushiro- -No problem Mimi I was wondering if you wanted to go for a pizza or the cinema tomorrow- -Is this a date?- -Yes it is- -Well yes it will be a pleasure good night love- She kissed Izzy in the lips -Good night My princes-  
  
THE END  
  
The end I know it was a bit short than the others but is the end, Don't miss me I'll return whit more fics but I finished this so I have to work   
  



End file.
